


Tranced

by intenciate



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Improper Use of Axii (The Witcher), Kink Negotiation, M/M, Sex, sex happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26051245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intenciate/pseuds/intenciate
Summary: When Jaskier finds out about Axii, he's curious about its potential uses. After much discussion, Geralt agrees to indulge his curiosity.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 22
Kudos: 325





	Tranced

**Author's Note:**

> this is self indulgent because its my favourite kink dont @ me
> 
> or do if youre a hypnotist ;)

“You want to do this… why?”

Jaskier shrugged a single shoulder, gazing up at Geralt from his perch on the bed. He wrung his hands together anxiously. “Sometimes I want to enjoy things without fifty other thoughts clamouring for attention in my skull.” He kept eye contact as he said it, and his cheeks coloured attractively under Geralt’s stare. 

Geralt crossed his arms and nodded, he could see the appeal. Jaskier couldn’t keep himself from talking non-stop on a good day, so he could only imagine how much worse it was to live with so much going on in his own head. Years of training and meditation had taught Geralt to nip stray thoughts in the bud so that he wasn’t distracted from the dangers of the world around him. Even so, he felt trepidation at the thought of being in so much control over someone he cares about. It had taken Jaskier’s best charms to even let him consider the thought of using Axii for such a purpose, but when the idea took root, the appeal grew and flourished in his mind. Having that kind of power over someone had never sat well with Geralt, but to be given that control freely? A bead of sweat trickled down his spine at the thought of Jaskier, soft and pliant and  _ silent _ on his knees before him, unable to move, to  _ think _ without Geralt’s say.

“What about things you’d rather not do? How do I avoid those when you can’t tell me no?” It was the last thing holding Geralt back, but he wouldn’t proceed until they’d had this discussion.

Jaskier laid his hands flat in his lap, palms up. “Obviously we talk about hard do’s and do-not’s before anything so much as begins.” Geralt nodded and pulled up a chair to sit eye to eye in front of Jaskier, ready to listen. “First of all, nothing pain related, to either one of us.”

Geralt nodded, “Agreed, wouldn’t be worth the risk.”

“I think, at least for now, we should keep things relatively straight forward.” Another nod. “Is there a way for you to work some kind of… fail safe into the magic?” He wiggled his fingers at Geralt.

“Hmm…” Geralt ignored Jaskier’s ridiculous miming and looked thoughtful for a moment. “It would require some specific wording, but I’m sure I can figure out a way to do it.”

Jaskier leaned forward and took Geralt’s hands in his own. “I wouldn’t even be considering this if I didn’t trust you not to hurt me.”

“I know.”

“If you start to feel at all uncomfortable, you can also put a stop to everything.” Geralt’s eyes widened slightly in surprise. “It’s a two way street, my darling. We both have our limits, after all.” He squeezed Geralt’s hands, smiling at the squeeze he received in reply.

“Understood. Anything else?”

“Hmm,” Jaskier grunted in a poor imitation of Geralt as he pondered. “Will I be aware of what you have me do as you do it?”

“Yes, for the most part. We would practise the sign on each other as we trained, so that we knew the effects and to dissuade us from abusing that power.” He pursed his lips as he cast his memory back. “It’ll feel like you’re underwater, with the compulsion to agree with whatever I say and follow orders calmly. It’s a very dulled state, to make the mind as suggestable as possible so that commands can take hold easily. You’ll still be there, underneath it all.”

“Like looking through a cloudy window?” Jaskier asked.

“Exactly. You won’t have any real control, but it may feel like you do. It would be best, for this situation, to relax and try not to fight it.” His intense gaze burned into Jaskier’s. “I would never use this power to harm you.”

Soft to Geralt’s firm, Jaskier leaned closer and planted a chaste kiss on Geralt’s lips.

“I know,” he murmured against him before pulling away, smiling as Geralt visibly relaxed. “I think I’m ready to give it a try. Are you, dear?”

Geralt looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head. “Just a couple more questions.”

“Well, fire away.”

“Is there anything you particularly want to do while… under my influence?”

Jaskier grinned. “Isn’t the point that we do what  _ you _ want?” he said, to which Geralt rolled his eyes. “Yes, yes, I know what you mean. I’d quite like you to have me suck you off. You already know how I love to worship your cock.” His voice had turned sultry, and he eagerly eye’d Geralt’s reaction. He shifted in his seat, cleared his throat and averted his gaze from Jaskier’s, all so subtly one would barely notice if they didn’t know what to look for. Geralt obviously found the idea very appealing. “Darling,” Jaskier said, “why don’t we start from there? If you want to take it further you have my blanket permission, so long as you respect the boundaries we’ve already set.”

“I- Okay, yes. Let’s try it, I’m ready.”

“Right.” They both straightened up, each evaluating the other. “How do we start.”

Geralt held up his right hand at eye level. “Just focus on me. It’ll be easier for the spell to take hold if your mind and body are relaxed.” Jaskier nodded, relaxing his shoulders and focusing on Geralt’s raised hand.

Geralt moved his hand in a practiced, complex pattern, tapping into his instinctual magic and pushing it towards Jaskier. He murmured “Axii” and watched Jaskier’s posture soften and his expression clear. He felt as if he were the one being entranced as he dropped his hand. Jaskier continued staring into the middle distance beyond him, soft and suggestable.

“Jaskier, look at me,” he said, watching carefully as Jaskier remained a blank slate as he made eye contact. The spell held firm over Jaskier’s mind, effectively silencing all but the thrum of his blood. Satisfied, Geralt sat back and hummed to himself, contemplating his next step. He started simple. “Should you find great discomfort in what you are doing, you will break the spell with ease,” he said in a low, soothing tone, easing the words into Jaskier’s subconscious. “Do you understand?” he prompted, happy when he got a nod in return. He sat back in his chair, simply observing Jaskier as he swayed like he was buoyed in a quiet ocean, barely moving and calm.

“Kneel in front of me.” His first order. Jaskier followed it without a second of hesitation, mindlessly obeying. The sight of it was heady, and Geralt dropped a hand into his lap to squeeze his cock through his trousers. The sight of Jaskier before him, on his knees and plaint, was affecting him even more than he thought it would and his cock swelled under his hand. He untied the laces of his trousers, pushing them down and over his hips to take his cock in hand. He gave it two firm strokes, drawing himself to full hardness before gripping the base and angling it forward.

“Put your mouth around the head and suck.” Jaskier leant forward and did as he was told, sucking the spongy tip into his mouth with none of his usual flourish. Geralt stroked his shaft as he admired Jaskier, face still a blank slate as he followed the basic order. There was no flickering tongue teasing his slit, no exaggerated moans at the taste of the precome Geralt knew his cock was drooling. He threaded his free hand into Jaskier’s hair, pulling gently to sink further into the hot wet suction of his mouth. He hummed out a low groan as he slipped deep into Jaskier’s throat with no resistance at all. He didn’t linger there, using his gentle grip to move Jaskier up and down in the quietest blowjob he’d ever received from the man. The suction was near constant, only letting up when Geralt was buried at his deepest and obstructing Jaskier’s breathing.

The utter control Geralt held over Jaskier brought him closer to the edge faster than he would’ve thought possible. He pulled Jaskier off completely before he could be tempted to finish in the back of his throat, wanting to put his trust and obedience to further good use.

“Undress and kneel on the bed, facing me,” he ordered, voice rough and deep with arousal. Jaskier stood and did as told, carelessly dropping his trousers and chemise to the floor. He stepped out of his smallclothes and then up onto the bed, turning placidly to kneel and face Geralt, hands resting on his softly furred thighs. His cock lay half-hard between them, his body interested in the proceedings even whilst his mind wasn’t fully present. “Stroke yourself, slowly. Get hard for me.” Jaskier gripped himself with his right hand, subconsciously stroking himself just the way Geralt knew he liked it. His hold was firm on the upstroke, thumb gliding through the precome swelling and smearing it on a twisting downstroke. Over and over, Geralt watched as if he were the one in the trance, Jaskier’s repetitive motion hypnotic in its own right. A breathy groan snapped him out of it, and his gaze shot to Jaskier’s face. His mouth had fallen open and his eyes were screwed up, a picture of helpless pleasure for Geralt to admire.

“Jaskier,” he said, only continuing when the man opened his eyes and stared back at him, hand still moving, “you’re not allowed to come yet.” A helpless whine spilled from his lips as Geralt’s words took hold. Still his hand moved, back and forth in that deliciously slow rhythm, and Geralt nearly groaned himself as it visibly throbbed in Jaskier’s grasp.

“Stop stroking. Lie on your back, spread your legs.” Geralt could no longer keep his hands to himself, shucking his shirt and trousers as he followed Jaskier down onto the bed. He hovered over him, petting his thighs and caressing up Jaskier’s torso. He paused to thumb at pert nipples, relishing in the involuntary gasp he received. Geralt’s hands continued their path upward, cradling Jaskier’s neck as he ran his fingers gently through his hair. Geralt stroked the line of his jaw with his thumbs and admired the soft expression on Jaskier’s face.

“Kiss me,” he said, voice rough and low. He pitched forward as Jaskier leant up, their mouths meeting in the middle in a tender kiss, deep and slow. Geralt pressed Jaskier back into the bed with his body, bracketing him with his arms. He swept his tongue into Jaskier’s mouth, tasting himself and groaning. When he broke the kiss Jaskier tried to follow, chasing his mouth. Geralt got a swift hold on his hair, keeping him in place against the pillow until he relaxed, the spell cooling him off. They were both panting, Geralt greedily devouring the sight of Jaskier in his state of debauchery, hair mussed, lips red and glistening, eyes glazed under the influence of the spell and his own arousal.

Geralt backed away slightly and reached for the oil waiting on the nightstand. “Stay completely still,” he ordered Jaskier as he coated his fingers. He sat on his knees between Jaskier’s legs, spread and showing off every intimate part of him. Geralt trailed his slick fingers over Jaskier’s cock. It throbbed under the barely-there pressure, and a deep groan forced its way out of Jaskier’s chest. Geralt continued his path down, over Jaskier’s balls, pressing gently against his taint before circling his hole. The muscle involuntarily twitched beneath the soft pressure of his fingers, and with firm, slow strokes Geralt began to ease two fingers into Jaskier.

“Relax,” he rumbled, petting his free hand over Jaskier’s stomach. Obediently, Jaskier’s body lost all tension. Geralt pushed his fingers further inside, crooking them to feel along his inner walls for his prostate. When he hit the bundle of nerves Jaskier’s body jerked under his hands as he breathlessly whined. Geralt stroked the spot over and over, admiring the way Jaskier’s cock flushed and drooled precome onto his belly. He slipped a third finger in, spreading them as Jaskier’s hole loosened under his careful touch. With the way Jaskier was relaxed into the bed, his fingers barely had to do any of the work and it wasn’t long before Geralt withdrew. He planted a soft kiss on the side of Jaskier’s knee, relishing briefly in how smooth his skin was.

He shifted to lay beside Jaskier and reclined into the pillows. “Straddle me, Jaskier.” Geralt helped him climb into his lap with guiding hands on Jaskier’s hips. He poured some more oil into his hand and slicked up his cock, holding it at the base and using his other hand to position Jaskier above him.

“Ride me,” came his command, and Jaskier immediately started moving. He planted his hands on Geralt’s chest and lowered himself onto his cock in one smooth motion. Jaskier sat for a couple of moments as his body adjusted to the way Geralt filled him, both overwhelmed with the feeling. The peace lasted for barely a second before Jaskier began to move in Geralt’s lap, shifting his hips in a steady grind to draw as much pleasure as possible out of them. His cock bobbed with each motion, twitching with each brush of Geralt’s cock against his prostate.

Jaskier was a captivating sight and Geralt couldn’t take his eyes off of him. Jaskier’s expression was still glazed over, the spell holding him tight and preventing him from coming. Geralt bucked his hips up in tandem with Jaskier, desperation pushing him closer and closer to the edge.

“Jaskier,” he grunted out as he hurtled towards his own completion. “When I count to three, the spell will break and you’ll be in full control.” Jaskier nodded at the command.

“One.” 

Geralt’s hands spasmed around Jaskier’s hips, control almost completely frayed.

“Two.” 

Jaskier’s cock was flushed angrily and he slammed down with each thrust, body chasing an orgasm it couldn’t reach.

“Three.” 

Geralt growled, and Jaskier blinked awake with a sharp cry. He froze with Geralt buried as deep as he could go and he sobbed as his orgasm tore through his body. Jaskier violently came over Geralt’s chest, cum spurting up to his chin with the force of it. Geralt exploded inside him simultaneously, flexing his hands harshly and undoubtedly leaving mottled bruises behind on Jaskier’s skin. His own hips ground up of their own accord, milking every sensation out both of them as aftershocks rocked through them.

Jaskier collapsed onto Geralt’s chest, feeling his cock slip out and smearing cum between them with a soft “ugh”. They lay together, panting into the quiet of the room as they came down from their highs.

Catching his breath, Geralt rolled them over so that Jaskier was laid on his side. He stood up with a weary groan, puttering around for a damp cloth to wipe them both moderately clean. When he was finished he tossed the cloth into the corner of the room to be dealt with later and flopped into bed, curling towards Jaskier as they faced each other.

“How was that?” he asked in a low voice, tiredness suddenly creeping up on him.

Jaskier chuckled, a large grin spreading on his face. “Absolutely magnificent, my darling. You’ve really outdone yourself.” Geralt gave him a small smile in return. He leant in for a gentle kiss which had Jaskier humming contentedly. “How was it for you?” he asked when Geralt pulled away.

“I…” Geralt felt his cheeks flush. “I liked it more than I thought I would. Having control over you.” Jaskier nodded, staying silent. Geralt thought over his next point carefully. “It was a heady feeling. I could’ve done anything to you but… I didn’t want to. Knowing you trusted me with your mind like that was…”

“I understand,” Jaskier said when he trailed off. “It was the same for me, just the opposite direction. Putting that trust in someone else is overwhelming, but I know you would never do anything untoward.”

“Hmm.” Geralt had closed his eyes as he listened, nodding along with the barest tilt of his head. Jaskier chuffed a quiet laugh at him and pressed one last kiss to Geralt’s forehead. He drew a blanket over them and snuggled in to cuddle Geralt close.

“Sleep now, love. We can talk more tomorrow.”

“Hmm,” Geralt rumbled, drifting easily to sleep with the comforting weight of Jaskier in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> someone hypnotise me hhhhh
> 
> consider following me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/finnc96)


End file.
